The Child
by bleedingrose777
Summary: The common couple every fan loves, Fax. As they grow up the two have a child but after the harsh life they have faced the government won't let them keep her. A story of a family's struggle to get their only child back and prove they can keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I entered the room that my daughter was sitting in and stared around at her smiling was i supposed to be with her if the doctors wouldn't even let me touch her. My daughter! People told me she was kind and gentle but I wanted to see that for myself and it would never happen. But they have never let me see her or get anywhere near her. They called me a monster adn shunned me away saying I couln'd touch her and would never be able to. How fair right?**

**She was my daughter with my big brown eyes and her fathers ebony black hair with that adoeable little smile that I had when I was growing up. I loved her and had never even met her. They wouldn't let me. At first tehy were going to tell methat my onlny daughter had died but he wouldn't let them. So tey told me that because of who her parents were and how we lived our lives she would never be aloud to live with us and would never be aloud to know me. Well i took them to court and the court said that i could see her once a month if i was careful. So today two days after i gave birt to her i was aloud to see my daughter.**

**"Who are you?" The little girl asked looking up at me from her toy.**

**"My name honey is Maximum Ride and i'm your momma."I informed her taking a seat on the ground next to her.**

**"No your not my mommy is the nice lady in white!" She complained scooting further away from me.**

**"NO i promise you I am youre mother and I will do everythin I can to get you you understand. you father and I love you and always will you will come home with us you just have to stay here a little ?"I asked her scooting yet again closer to her.**

**"O-O-Okay. I just was told I never had parents that loved me that they left me and I was different adn they didn't like me because I wasn't normal and had wings."**

**"Honey I have wings to and so does you father we love you they just didn't think you were safe with us." I told her pulling her into my grasp.**

**"Why not?" Hse asked me looking up at me with big brown loving eyes.**

**"Mommy and Daddy have had people after us for a while but not anymore they don't follow us anymore we are safe. I will get you back I promise."I said squeezing her tightly.**

**"Mrs. Ride it is time for you to leave."The nurse called.**

**"Good bye mommy I love you." SHe whispered lightly in my ears tears behind her eyes.**

**"Good-bye I love you!"I said rushing out. I did not wnat my only child to see me break down the first time I met her I wanted to at least wait till i got home.**

** I got home and went straigh tot the phone Fang wouldn't be home for a little bit and I needed to talk to the laywer. I was getting my daughter back wether they liked it or not they weren't keeping her from me any longer!**

**"Can I help you ?"My laywer asked when he picked up the phone.**

**"I'm calling to ask you to help me take to court the people who say my life isn't stable enough for me to care fr my own daughter even though I have not moved in lets see 10 years except for when I moved out of my moms house when I got married! Along with that my husband and I are very good at our jobs and making enough money to sustain a house of seven people and there will only be three of us! And there are no more erasers or flyboys and my work with all of that is over so if you don't mind me asking how is that not stable!"I shouted at him my voice rising an octave with eack vowel.**

**"Okay Mrs. Ride just calm down. I can handel this I'll have to call everyone together it might take a week-"**

**"I don't have a week I tlked to her today and I told her it would be as soon as possible okay so that means like now!"I shouted into the phone."I want my daughter back!"I continued to shout.**

**"Max are you okay who are you talking to?" Fangs voice drifted into the kitchen.**

**"im on the phone wiht the laywer I went to see our daughter today."I told him my voice still slightly louder than normal.**

**"And?" He asked coming into the kitchen throughing his bike keys on the counter and grabbing a perfect green apple.**

**"I'll tell you in a minuet when I get off the phone."I mumbled to him still listneing in on what had to say on my latest desicion.**

**"OKay thanks call me later when you get a date and make it soon. I promised her."I said into the phone then nodded once and clicked the end button on the reciever.**

**"What was that about?" Fang asked hopping up onto the counter in front of me.**

**"Well..."I told him about teh days events and explained to him what I was doing and what I was backing everything up with then went back to the bathroom and took a nice long bath. I had a feeling these next few days were going to be extremely eventful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I through my covers off the next morning and jumped out of bed the moment the alarm sounded. I got into the shower and then dried off and dressed warmly so i wouldn't freeze my butt off whne i went out to breafast with my layer in one hour. I tapped Fang on the shoulder and he rolled over."Honey are you going to come with me and meet with the lawer?" I asked him.**

**"Max why are you going to meet with our lawer?" HE asked sitting up slowly.**

**"Becuase I want my daughter back more than you can imagine!" I explained opening the drawer and pulling out his clean clothes. If he was gonna get up this far than he wanted to go even if he didn't think he was.**

**"I want her back too." HE complained getting up.**

**"Not as bad as me. Have you seen howcute our daughter if Fang?"**

**"NO i haven't seen her."**

**"I'm fixing to call the hospital place they'r keeping her."**

**"Why?"**

**"TO telll them I will be tehre in twnty minuets to pick her up and take her to breakfast they have to let me because my lawer will be there so nothing can or wil happen. Not like it would on a regualr bases but that's not the piont." I said the last part under my breath.**

**"Oh well in that case I'm going!" Fang exclaimed hopping up from the bed and rushing to the bathroom.**

**I went into teh living room and dialed the number."HEllo this is Child care of new mexico where we take care of children the best way possible how can I be of service to you?" I girl answered.**

**"My name is Maximum Ride my daughter is in there and I'm calling to say that she is coming to breakfast with me this morning."**

**"can I have her name?"**

**"Mysterie Ride."**

**"Mam I'm afraid your daughter can't leave here with you."**

**"OH yes she can! I will be five minuets away from there, her father has never seen her and he will be there, and also my lawer will be with us so nothing will or even might happen. Not like anything would happen anyway but whatever."**

**"Well mam its just not possible."**

**"Oh yes it just is possible you took my daughter away from me at her BIRTH and now you won't even let me take her to breakfast with my lawer and my husband her father? Thats not going to happen I will have my lawer call you if I have to but my daughter is coming with me this morning wether you , like it or not."**

**"Okay well then i guess I will allow you to take Mysterie to breakfast but she has to come back perfect. Make sure that happens now when will you be here to get her?"**

**"I will be there in about twenty minuets. But can I talk to her for a moment?"**

**"Sure. Hold on."**

**A few minuets later I heard her. "Hello?"**

**"Hi sweetheart its me mommy."**

**"OH hi mommy!"She screeched into the phone.**

**"Me and you and you daddy are going to go eat breakfast in a few minuets do you like that?"**

**"OH yes!"**

**"Okay honey be ready I love you1"**

**"I love you too."**

**I hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile. Then of course a few tears trickled down my face.**

**"Max are you ready?" fang called from the bedroom.**

**"Yeah just let me grab my coat!" I called then pulled it on and left the house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n-im soosooooo sorry about notupdating im a horrible mother i kinda forgot about this ff oopsie anyway im updating now :) arent you proud? tell me what you think...**

**Turn in there and I'll go up and get her," I said to fang as he jurcked the car toward the parking lot of the home our daughter was in**.

"**I'm coming up there with you." He said simply nad I got the feeling I wasn't going to get him t budge anytime soon. I sighed but didn't argue with him. "Max who are you getting as our lawyer for this case?" Fang asked taking the keys out of the ignition.**

**"I don'tknow our last lawyer bailed on us so I don't want to try to get him again so I calledthe agency last night and told them oiur case. they said they would look for someone and call me back."**

**"Okay."**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Because I want to make sure it wasn't someone that would give us a problem alot of our friends that have had divorces told me about their lawyers and they said they where horrible during the custody battle."**

**"Oh well we won't have that problem. I will talk to you before I agree on anyone."**

**"Thats fine with me.' Fang smiled hten put his arm acroosmy ahoulders as we walked up to the front of the biulding. Now you can imagine that me and Fang aren't fond of places where everything is a littel too clean and it seems like there are docotrs and nurses everwhere so you can imagine how Fang reacted to the place. It wasn't much of a shocker to me because I had just visited yesterday.**

**"Hello ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you that visitors aren't aloud in here until noon." an older woman in probably her fourties toldme from behind the front desk.**

**"I just called here about thirty minuets ago and told you that no matter what you say or do, me and my husband are taking our daughter out to eat with us."**

**"I'm afraid you aren't aloud to do that."**

**"Excuse me but I just told someone on the phone that I would have my lawyer call you nad explain the fact that my daughter has not seen me since she was born becasue you bastards took her away from me so I came to visit her yesterday and Just so you know I have already talked to her about coming to eat with me us and she would be very hard to handle and very distraught if you did not let this happen. Correct?So youa re going to let me back there to my daughter Mysterie wh\ether you like it or not."I told the woman.**

**"Oh well then I guess you can take her but onlyto eat then you must bring her back,"**

**"Iwill take her with me and bring her back later this afternoon. Thank you."**

**" OKay let me show you to her." the women jestured down the hall.**

**"I know where she is thank you very much." I grabbed Fangs hand and we headed down the hall to her room.**

**"MOMMY!!"Mysteries eyes lit up at the sight of me.**

**"Hey sweet heart." I hugged her and she smiled at me.**

**"Whose he?" SHe asked her brown eyes lost in confusion.**

**"Thats your daddy." I said. She gasped.**

**"I have a mommy and a daddy?" She asked.**

**"Yes baby you do and we're going out to eat together, all of if you want we can go shoppingor get you some toys."**

**"That would be great! I love you so much!!" She exclaimed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We entered the mall after breakfast that day and Mysteries eye lit up in excitement. I smiled widely at her happiness and amazement. "Have you ever been here sweety?" I asked her leaning down to be level with her height.**

**"No mommmy, they don't let me out." She sadi sadness entering her eyes.**

**"Okay well don't be sad we are going to have fun todsay and soon, ver very son we are going to be able to come here whenever you want." Fang said to her and I smiled. I could tell from out breakfast meal thaqt he was instantly dazzled by our beautifu daughter. Just looking at her you could tell she was ours. SHe pouted and smiled the same way I did and he glare was identical to her fathers even though she had luckily never had to see it.**

**"Really? How are you going to do that? They told me yesterday after you left that you were never coming back and you were never going to get mew." SHe said and mysteries lip tre,bled. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking.**

**"I don' t know what they were thinking because wether they like it or not i'm going to have you Mysterie. You are my daughter and I myself went through the pain and trouble of carrying you. I have a wonderful life and your daddy and I love you very much. You will come live with us baby, I promise." At my statement Mysteries eyes lit up with happiness.**

**"Can we please stop talking about this and do something fun?" My mouth dropped open when I saw who had opened there mouth to say that. IT was Fang. HE had actually asked to hav....fun.**

**"Are you sick?" I asked my husbadn standing up from my crouched position.**

**"Why?"**

**"Becasue you, Mr. Emo, just asked to have fun instead of sit here nad be bored nad sad."**

**"I want my daughter to have a fun full life nad thats not going to happen if we keep talking about this." HE said shrugging. I laughed and so did Mysterie then together the three of us walked the mall. We stopped in Childrens GAP and bought her a brand new wardrobe and then we went into the comfort for less outlet nad let Mysterie pick out some comforters that she might want and a bed adn dresser set.**

**"Max you realize we are going to have to move once we gain custody over her right?" Fang asked me while Mysterie played on the play set later that day.**

**"What?"**

**"We are going to have to move. OUr house is one bedroom and one bathroom with a very small living room. ONce we get her we are going to need a two bedroom at least and an extra room for the game room. Also we are going to need a bigger kitchen table. OUrs only fits two." Fang explained to me.**

**"I guesse your right...." I sighed and watched Mysterie play. I hadn't thought about our house size. "are we going t have the money?" **

**"Probably if things keep going how they are on the rig then we shoudl be fine." Fang worked on an oil rig, just to clue you in.**

**"OKay then I guess once we take her back to the home we can go talk to Alfred, our lawyer."**

**"That'll work." Fang smiled then pulled me into a hug. I couln't beleive that my life had gone from chaos and insantiy nad butt whooping. To a custody battle over my own daughter.**

**"Are you ready to go to the Disney store?!" I called to Mysterie after she slid down a large green slide.**

**"YES!!!!" SHe shouted then ran over to me and Fang. WE exited the game area nad headed down the walk way toward the disney store. ONce in there, She went wild. Mysterie ran around looking at the different princess barbies and polly pockets and then from there she went over to the Jesse the cowgirl doll from Toy Story 2.**

**"Are you having a good time?" Fang asked swooping her up nad hugging her from behind.**

**"Yes daddy I never want this day to end!" SHe giggled and Fang put her down to play. That was the first time she had called Fang daddy. First she had called him mister then she called him fangy, now she had called him Daddy, I thought was going to pass out.**

**"Max, I truely do love her." Fang sadi coming back over to me.**

**"Is she having a good time?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.**

**"Yes, the best time of her entire life." Mysterie soon came over t mee with a handful of toys and a Mulan dress.**

**"Momma, can I get all of this?" She asked her eyes widening.**

**"Yes honey you sure can." We smiled together, the same exact smile nad tehn she handed me the contents of her arms. I payed for it nad Fang added the bag to the others then we looked at each other.**

**"Mysterie, it's time to take you home." I informed her as we climbed into the car and I buckled her in.**

**"But i don't want ot go back there its not fare!" SHe started screaming and crying and her reaction to leaving us roke my heart.**

**"I know but we have to. Listen Daddy and I will come seee you very day and maybe tomorrow you can come help us pick the house that the three of us are going to live in." I explained. "Would you like that?"**

**"Ye-e-s." She smiled and whiped her eyes off.**

**"Now come on you won't have to go back to that place much more soon okay? Just remember me and Daddy love you very mucha nd we won't leave you. We will ome back." I said nad she nodded. NOt long afterward did we pull into the lot of her home. I got out of the vehicle and pulled out a few outfits and dolls and out them in her new cheeta print suitcase tehn led her inside. ONce there I signed her into the office that she had finally returned and threatened them not to take away any of her belongings. I told them that she had just eaten big lunch about an hour ago and so she might not want dinner sodon't force her to eat and then tld them of my plans t take her out tomorrow. Silently the women running the place agreed and i hugged Mysterie good bye saying a few i love yous and i'll see you tomorrow's the left to go meet my lawyer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our lawyer Ike was a very large man even by avian standards and trust me when I saw he was no avain american. He was about six foot five with grey hair and he was very was a slightly intimidating person, i'm not sure which one casued it more his size or his job, either way he was wierd. I very rarely went to see him alone but when I did I always felt like I was about to be malested. That's where Fang came in. Not only was he my husband and the love of my life but he was my body guard (not like I needed one). "Good Morning Ride family." Ike said his thick french accent showing strangly like it did when he was under pressure. It got so hard to understand this guy in court some times but he was one of the best.**

**"Its evening Ike." Fang corrected him and I strongly held back my laughter.**

**"Oh I'm sorry sir It's just I have had a ver long day." This guy was very annoying.**

**"Its okay Ike now can we stop with the small talk and get down to business I need papers and a court date asap wether you like it or not. If you have any trouble getting me what I need within the next few days and if you so much as doubt for one meesly second that you can't win my case I will drop you nad hire someone else before you can change your mind. Do we understand each other?" Fang asked. Apperently Mr. Cool wanted our daughter back just as much as me.**

**"Fang honey, your scaring him." I said gently.**

**"Good. If he's afraid of me then this will work much better." Fang explained to me under his breath.**

**"Yes sir right this w-way sir." Ike stuttered then led us into his office. We entered the room and what I saw amazed me. It was all boarded up. His office was completely bare exept fpt the computer the computer dest, a printer nad three spinning rolling chairs. Everything else was cardboard boxes. Fang pulled up a chair for me and himself and hten ike took his seat at the computer desk. "Now what is the case?"**

**"We want our daughter back." Fang and I said in unison. I reached over to him to hold his hand and we interlaced our fingers together. He smiled nad I leaned my head against him. This gesture told him that I was tired and he could do the rest of the talking. He was better at this stuff then I was anyway.**

**"Really? Isn't that the one that they took from you the moment she was born?" Ike asked.**

**"Yes now let us refer to her by her name please. Her name is Mysterie and me and my wife have been spending time with her these last few days. We have now come to the conclusion that we want her back. I don't seee this a problem seeing how I am working two jobs and Max is working one together we have a very high income and our house is beautiful. We are planning to move though if we can have our daughter seeing is our house just isn't that big. Those are only a few reasons that I have for us to get our child back. Let me know if you need anymore. Do you think that you can win this case and give us proper custody over our first and only child?" Fang asked quicly. He didn't talk much but when he did he talked alot. As ususual though.**

**"I-I-Okay sir I can make this work and i will win you your daughter back...." said but he didn't seem to sure of his decision.**

**"You don't seem to certain..." Fang said as if reading my thoughts. I smiled at him.**

**"I'm certain Mr. Ride...I will get you your daughter over my dead body.." Ike answered this time a little more postive.**

**"You seem to be renevating....did you get promoted?" Fang asked trying to make the situation a little less tense.**

**"no actually they are moving me to a different office, with a better view or something like that. I'm not really sure what they mean I haven't even seen my new office."**

**"Then how do you know they aren't fireing you?"**

**"If they were going to fire me they would have done so already and they would have told me. Also I wouldn't be the one taking this case." Ike said sternly.**

**"Okay whatever yousay. I was just trying to talk to you. Now about my case ad papers, telll us what we need to do.**

**"We are going to need to set up a date." Ike said getting down to business.**

**"The sooner the better how about three days from now?" Fang asked. He wanted Mysterie more then I thought.**

**"I don't know if that's possible."**

**"Make it possible!" Fang growled.**

**"Okay if you don't kill me first." Ike muttered under his breath. "I willl call the H.F.P.C (Home For Parentless Children) hold on for juts a moment please." said. "Hello this is Ike Sterns the Lawyer I have sitting on front of me the parents of Mysterie ma'am I understand that. I was calling to prepare you for what is to come. Mr. and have decided that they want there daughter back and are willing to go to court if need be." **

**"yes I understand that very well but they have very valid reasons for there claim an dI beleive are stable enough to continue there family. Yes ma'am okay well if you are not going to go along then I will just have to take this and make it a court matter."Ike listened for a second.**

**"Okay well then can I speak to your boss?" He asked. The phone seemed like it was being passed from person to person on the other line. when somebody named or whatever got on the phone ike relayed the previous conversation. "Okay ma'am the court date is three days from now I will call you with more information at another time please stay nearby a phone. have a great evening." ike finished then hung up.**

**"Are they taking it to court I presume?" Fang said with a sinsiter smile.**

**"yes Mr. Ride they are now I need to make a few more phone calls then get out the proper paper work." We sat together in the office for another few hours just chatting aoccasionally but mostly listening to Mr. Stans phone calls. When he finally finished we had a date nad time to be at the County Courthouse in town square.**

**"So what is the time again?" Fang asked as I signed the last document.**

**"Be there at eight o'clock sharp with these papers in your hands." Ike explained. "It would be best to leave Mysterie at the H.F.P.C but if you absolutly must you can bring her with you. If you sign this and turn it into the home Mysterie can come spend tomorrow night with you." Ike handed us another document that was still warm off the printer.**

**"Thank you , if we need anything else before court we will call you." Fang said and then with me dragging behind him we left the office. **

********************************************

**BY the time we got home it was eleven o'clock. "That was the longest meeting i've ever had with a lawyer." I said opening the fridge to get out the pizzas.**

**"Yeah me too and lets hope we never have to do it again. I can't beleive-" Fang started but wa interupted by my finger pressed against his lips.**

**"shhh no more talk about that. Right now it's just you and me, lets enjoy it." I said seductivly and Kissed him. It was proabably the best kiss I had ever had and I was glad for it.**

**"Okay...." His voice trailed off as he kissed me down the side of my chin.**

**"fang baby, I have to make dinner, my stomache is eating itself." I laughed and he joined me. It had been such a long day.**

**"Max, Oh Max, I love you a little too much i think..." Fang smiled leaning against the sink.**

**"That's not possible." I turned away from him and popped the pizzas in the oven.**

**"It might be....I need a shower, want to join me?" He said and I sighed.**

**"I guessss..." I whined playfully. "But we need to make it quick burnt pizza is horrible." We laughed together adn made our way to the bathroom.....**

**a/n-**_** I no the end was kinda wierd but my story needed faxness :) i hope you liked it now review either way mwahahahaha or i will put snkes in your bed at night!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I rolled out of bed the next morning for one reason only, the phone was ringing. I got to it just in time and once I realized who it was I one-hundred percent regretted my decision. It was Ike Stans. "I've been sacked." He told me immediately. Not even a hello or good morning just a simple quote that could ruin my hopes of a family.**

**"What** **do you mean you have been sacked?"I asked him. "You said we were your redeeming case."**

**"Yes well I was wrong. My boss decided he wanted me gone. HE fired me and so now I'm calling to inform you that I am no longer you lawyer I will give the judge my papers that we signed yesterday if you would like or I can bring them by your house later today."**

**"I would rather you just bring them by so we can find our own replacement lawyer for this case. It is very important to us.****"**

**"Okay. I have your address right here I will bring them by your home around five this afternoon."**

**"Okay that will work." I said then hung the phone up. From there I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bacon, a carton of eggs and some orange juice. I put the juice into a cup and pus some oil on the stove then went back to the bedroom to talk to my husband. "hey baby, wakey wakey I have news." I said gently shaking his shoulder. Fang rolled over and looked at me.**

**"What time is it? And whats the news?" He said sitting upright in the bed.**

**"Its eleven thirty and there's alot. I'm making breakfast I thought we could talk about it then."**

**"Is Mysterie coming over?"**

**"That's not her name. Remember they named her Mysterie when they took her from us, we named her Hope. Her name is Hope on her birth certificate. And I'm not sure. If you want her to come and spend the day with us we can go and get her after breakfast I think she would like that." I smiled at him.**

**"I can't believe this! She was our child and they didn't even keep her name the same!" Fang shook infuriated.**

**"Its okay love. She is ours now and shes going to stay ours. We can tell her today that her name is Hope and I will tell the foster care system to call her that. Now come into the kitchen with me please." I got up without waiting for an answer and went into the kitchen. A moment later Fang followed. I started to cook. Luckily over the last few years Fang and the food channel had taught me how to cook pretty well without burning things. "Hey why don't you call and have them get her ready?" I suggested.**

**"Alright sounds like a good plan." He got off the bar stool and walked out the door onto the porch. From the kitchen stove I could here Fangs anger rising and falling throughout his phone call. I forced myself to ignore his shouts and busied myself by finishing our sunny side up eggs. From there I took the bacon off the stove right at the point where Fang enjoyed it the most and then made plates. I carried them over to the table then went and got our drinks. Right about the time I sat the cups down and moved to go tell Fang it was ready he came in the house. He had a smile on his face but instead of coming to the table went into the bathroom. I rapped on the door.**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"nothing. I just got frustrated and needed to wash my face I'll be right out." He called to me in a very convincing voice. Instead of pressing the point further I went and sat down at our breakfast table and waited. After less then a minute Fang came out of the bathroom. His face was dry but his hair was still went from where he had splashed water on his face, like he always did when he got flustered.**

**"is she coming?"**

**"Yes. After we eat I'm going to go pick her up." HE said then began stuffing his face. I let him eat for a moment and took a few bites of my own food before I started talking. HE sat silently eating his breakfast while I talked. I told him everything that Stans had told me this morning and he listened intently.**

**"Well tomorrow, at work I will go down and talk to a few of my buddies and see if they will give me there lawyers cards. They already offered but I will ask again." Fang said. **

**"Baby what is wrong?"**

**"Nothing, its just we did so much for America when e were younger and then they all treat us like crap when we have a child. WE are a stable family with decent income and everywhere we turn someone is ripping us down. I'm tired of the bull shit we put up with!" I sighed and got up. Fang turned his chair and held his arms out to me. I sat down on his lap and layed my head against his chest.**

**"We both are. But we are just going to have to take everything they do to us and though it back at them three times as hard. Fang I vow and you can hold me too this for ll of eternity but I vow right now. Right here in our home. I vow that we will have Hope back. She is rightfully ours. People have no right to keep her from me.. None at all." I smiled at him and then layed back down on his chest. cherishing the moment.**

**"And I vow that from now until the day my heart stop beating that I will care for you and Hope and if we have any other children, them too. I vow to take care of my family. My ENTIRE family."**

**A/N- REVIEW OR..OR...OR I WILL SEND MY RABID SQUIRREL AT YOU!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n- i know you probably all want to stab me because i haven't updated in so long but haha shocker i actually have a chapter for you! Ive been really busy with school and then i had a bunch of drama in life so i have been fairly depressed and have not had the time nor the energy nor the motivation to write this or any other story however tonight i have written and given you a story. please read and review remember i am again sorry fot the wait i know its irritating when an author doesn't update. by the way this takes place about 4 months after the last chapter.**

"Order! Order in my court now!"The judge shouted at us all sharply before Fang could start a riot. I looked around the court room eyes wide trying to take in the scene. Hope was in the back row of the court house with one of the women that worked at the home she was staying in and everything about her bothered me. Everything about that lady and every other human being if you could call them that, that lived in that revolting place. For some children homes like that are a sanctuary where they can get away from abusive mothers and fathers and neglected parents but for me and my husband and my child it is nothing but a place that should be burned to the ground.

"Do you see this? That so called father of that innocent girl is trying to start a riot!" The opposing government official screamed at the judge.

"Excuse me! I'm not trying to start anything i'm trying to make all of you ridiculous people listen to me! That kid in that row barely spoke before my wife and I got her back! she hardly said a word too anyone before Max went down there to see her and we started spending time with her! She has family that understand her! that like her are not one hundred percent human! she has people in her life that would and do care about her greatly and thanks to us she hasn't sat alone in a room full of toys! surrounded by people that don't really love her! that don't care about her as they should and that don' t truly care if she lives or dies! In the house their are people yes who drop their children off or have their children taken away from them that do not deserve their children but that child, that little girl back there, she deserves to have a family! And soon within the next seven months she is going to have a new sibling! So don't say that i don't deserve to have my child! Don't tell me that she isn't mine because she is! she's every bit of me as your children are of you!

Yes she is different! But so am I and so if her mother! And i didn't spend 3 years at least busting my ass and almost getting killed by your government to help your coutry just for you to take away my only child! And when Max gives birth in twenty nine weeks you can try all you want to take away that child but you won't have her unless you kill me first! As long as I live I am going to fight for my children and the right to keep them! So god damn-it you stay away from my family!" The judge glared at Fang for a very long time before he nodded very slowly towards the door. The police officer standing on the side asked the entire room to rise as the judge and the jury exited the court room to discuss their verdict.

Fang walked slowly over to his wife and sat down in his designated seat beside her. "Max whatever they decide today, I want you to know i tried." He looked right into her eyes and she smiled slightly.

"I know, but between you and me, i'm pretty sure you won. The judge looked pretty startled but very impressed when you finished. It was good that i hired you as the lawyer." Fang smiled one of his rare but earth shattering smiles and sat there staring into the eyes of his wife.

"I love you Max, you know that right?"

"Yes, you tell me every day." Fang dropped his gaze looking disappointed.

"i'm not angry because of it. Actually I'm quite happy of that little reminder. Its a great confidence builder."

"Really?"

"Yes." They sat there for a few moments doing nothing but staring at each other.

"All Rise." The voice of the officer in the back ground broke the couple apart. Fang gave one last look at Max before he turned all of his attention the the judge.

"You honor, if it isnt to much to ask i would like Hope to be sitting with me when you make the final decision." Max spoke up before anything could be said from any party. The judge smiled ever so sightly.

"Go get her." Max got up from her seat and walked to the back of the court room. She could feel the eyes of every occupant in the room on her as she reached the back of the room to retrieve her child. Hope smiled at her when she reached the back row of seats.

"Momma!" She said and reached for her mother. Max first examined the outfit that her daughter had been placed in. It was a simple white sun dress meant for church on sunday but she guessed it would do. She picked up her child and walked as slowly as she could without looking to suspicious. If they lost this court case they would lose Hope forever and she wanted her time with her, however limited, to last as long as possible. Max listened to the sighs of the adults around her as they took in what mother and daughter looked like next to each other. The similarities and differences in the two people, the connection between the two that was obviously sensed by anyone watching them walk down the center aisle.

When they reached Max's seat she tried to set her child in Fangs seat but Hope would not let go of her mother no matter what she tried so Max eventually gave up and let her sit in her lap. Fang smiled at his girls sitting there together with another one on the way. Secretly he hoped that it would be a boy but it was okay if it was a girl. It wouldn't matter what it was however if they did not win this case, because they would take this child away just like they took away Hope when she was born. The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock before the judge finally spoke. "The jurors and I have reached a verdict that........

**a/n-hey guys. so i cant decide if it should be a yes or a no so while i debate on that one and ponder what i shall choose i have left you with..yes i know cue scary music here....a cliff hanger. please do not run at me with knives and pitch fork, be happy that i have given you this much to read. please review it will make me happy and a happy writter means happy readers because a happy writter means a writter with inspiration and therefore more stories and chapters to read....well i think....so review like now or i will eat you personally! (if you don't kill me first for the cliffie i left you :D)**


End file.
